


Sex Pollen

by ros3bud009



Category: Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The illegal compound, referred to as ‘Sex Pollen’ by its users, is aphrodisiatic in nature. Rise in body temperature is accompanied by a rise in the hormones necessary for sexual arousal. Due to the original intent for the drug, treatment at this time is to engage in sexual contact until the drug is out of the person(s) system(s). Regulations still stand in all cases excluding contact with this drug, and only until the infected person(s) are clean again and only with fellow Judges. Inform Control of plans to engage in this treatment beforehand. Scanners have been updated to detect ‘Sex Pollen’."</p>
<p>Because there aren't nearly enough cliche fanfic tropes for these two and that's a crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pollen

The alert had gone out through the department three days previously.

_An illegal drug that has been used in illegal sex clubs is being mass-produced and sublimated for use as a gas weapon. Infected persons, if left untreated, will experience a rise in body temperature until they reach deadly levels. More information to come._

A few hours later, a second alert had followed.

_The illegal compound, referred to as ‘Sex Pollen’ by its users, is aphrodisiatic in nature. Rise in body temperature is accompanied by a rise in the hormones necessary for sexual arousal. Due to the original intent for the drug, treatment at this time is to engage in sexual contact until the drug is out of the person(s) system(s). Regulations still stand in all cases excluding contact with this drug, and only until the infected person(s) are clean again and only with fellow Judges. Inform Control of plans to engage in this treatment beforehand. Scanners have been updated to detect ‘Sex Pollen’._

Anderson had snickered, as had several of her fellow Psi-Judges. It was always fun to watch the higher-ups stumble over themselves when faced with the humanity of their Judges. Try as they might to crush human emotions and drives, all they truly managed to do was bury them at best, and force their Judges to sneak around behind their backs more commonly.

Now, as she found herself blinded and choked by a cloud of the stuff, she felt her humor about the situation quickly waning.

“Anderson.”

She coughed once more, waving the quickly dissipating smoke from her face, before replying, “We definitely have a situation on our hands, Joe.”

Dredd had closed up his helmet to keep as much of the drug out as he could, but she knew he had not been fast enough. It did not take much, and she could feel that Dredd was experiencing the same tingling on his skin where the gas had made contact as she was.

Respirator or no, Anderson could still tell though that his infamous grimace was curling deeper.

Shots were fired from a couple dozen yards from them. Another pair of Judges had responded when they informed Control that there were a couple dozen perps to be apprehended. With the lightest of mental touches, Anderson knew they had not been hit with the gas yet.

“Poison gas?”

“Don’t sound so hopeful. It’s Sex Pollen.”

There was a nearly silent huff before Dredd asked, “How long do we have?”

“Reports give it about half an hour before the fever reaches fatal levels. After that, it’s a matter of how high your body can go before it gives out.” The tingling in her lungs and along the exposed skin on her face was sinking in quickly now, beginning to burn as it easily slipped into her blood stream. She could feel her heart-rate pick up and her skin growing warm under the tight restraints of her uniform. “But the sex drive kicks in pretty hard in only a couple minutes.”

The distinct popping noise of a gas canister bursting echoed against the walls of the block. It only took another quick mental sweep to know the other Judges had been hit.

The drug was curling up in the pit of her stomach, hot and heavy and squirming.

“By which I mean it’s kicking in right now.”

“Noted. We have 29 minutes to take these creeps down. We’ll deal with the situation if and when time allows.”

Reality of just what that would entail, and with whom – a reality that she would have never dared to guess could ever come into being -- struck a match at her core. Anderson fisted her hands and bit her lip to fight against the first heady rush of desire driven mostly by her drugged state, though she knew she could not completely blame it.

The fact that Dredd would die of sex-drive induced fever before allowing a gang of criminals to escape, and assumed she would do the same at his side, helped to clear the fog.

“I really do hate you sometimes, Joe.”

And with that, they were both off, heading in the direction the perps had retreated. It was difficult to think clearly and stay focused, so she relied on muscle memory and the instincts that had been ingrained in her by the Academy and years on the street. Her body moved like a machine overheating from the inside out, continuing to follow its programing even as the occasional circuit fried.

It helped that she moved in synch with Dredd like they had done hundreds of times before. It was easy to slip into their usual teamwork.

The other two Judges joined them in their pursuit, covering them when they moved from one cover to another to gain a better angle of attack. The gang had already been halved.

But then one of the two -- fresh on the streets, still finding his footing in this crazy city -- crumpled quickly under the drug rushing through his arteries and veins. Anderson heard the snap of his control and felt the hot pulsing sexual need emanating from beneath his skin.

He reached out and pulled his fellow Judge down behind the wall they were using for cover. The more experienced Judge had not been prepared for his partner to turn on him, or for the hands pulling his face down for a kiss.

His fight against it was over before it had even begun.

Anderson was fairly certain she overhead the second Judge quickly stammering the situation to Control while the first was sucking a dark bruise into his neck, teeth scraping before tongue smoothed over the flushed flesh--

She slapped the heel of her palm to her forehead, annoyed that she had lost control long enough to telepathically eavesdrop, and how hard it was to stop. It did not help that her body screamed to do the same, to drag Dredd down for a kiss, or if he resisted to abandon his stubborn ass and join the other two.

“Anderson? You still with me?”

With her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, she nodded. She put as much energy as she could spare into pulling her shields up and keeping them there.

“You are so lucky you don’t have to deal with the waves of self-satisfaction coming off those two.”

Dredd’s head turned back towards the two Judges. He still had his respirator down, which Anderson was starting to believe had little to do with its purpose, but she could see his Adam’s apple bob with a thick swallow. He quickly looked away.

“No backup then.”

Anderson decided to not tease him about not noticing it earlier.

Without their backup, the game of chase, gun fire, and more chase went on for far too long. Anderson and Dredd weaved down hallways and staircases, stepping over the bodies of the shrinking gang as they went, and having to let the perps make some headway before they could safely move to another cover where they could open fire again. The situation was further dragged out due to the fact that Anderson could feel her focus slipping more and more as time went on. Her aim was becoming worse, and it was exceedingly difficult to focus on strategy when it felt like her insides were about to boil over and every inch of her skin screamed for touch.

Dredd gritted out a curse as he missed his mark by several inches.

“At least it’s not just me.”

“Zip it, Anderson.”

She was about the retort when the sound of an empty clip echoed. There were sounds of scrambling growing more hectic by the minute and panicked voices. They were out of ammo. Both she and Dredd were quickly on their feet and opening fire while perps scrambled for cover or escape.

A handful of gas canisters went off as a last resort, but it was simply more Sex Pollen and repeat doses did little to change the trajectory that the initial dose set in motion.

The two Judges were more ruthless in their executions than before. No time to hear anyone out, no deals, nothing.

Dredd shot the last of the bunch while Anderson checked her health stats. It had been 20 minutes since they were first hit, her hormone levels were off the charts, and she had a fever of 103°F that was rising rapidly.

“Not much time left--” she started, looking up from the screen. However, she was interrupted as Dredd held up a hand to silence her.

“Judge Dredd to control. 22 perps down in Ranger block, number wounded or dead unknown. Judge Anderson and myself are going off-line for Sex Pollen treatment.”

As soon as Control responded that the perps would be taken care of and their treatment was noted, he turned his com off.

Anderson grinned as she turned hers off without even looking.

“And here I was worried for a second that you would rather die. Shall we?”

It was definitely a stretch to call it a Crime Swoop, but Dredd did not comment as Anderson had the door to the nearest apartment open for them. There was not much time for discussion anyway – once Dredd closed the door behind him, Anderson was quick to slam him back against it and press her body to his.

The very fibers of her being sang as large hands clamped onto her back and hip and thick gloved fingers dug into her. Anderson rolled her body in and down, moving her legs so they each had a thigh to grind against. It was incredibly rewarding to feel Dredd’s arousal rub against her, to know it was not just her straining to get out of her uniform.

Where before his mind had been full to bursting of indignant frustration and shame and desperate clinging to control, now Anderson could feel those thoughts melting and dripping off Dredd, revealing a side of the man that had probably been bound and gagged and forgotten for decades. There was curiosity and want and  _need_  – desire to actually have what he wanted.

Anderson’s heart felt like it was going to break out of her chest.

The respirator finally moved back up into Dredd’s helmet and he bent his head to meet Anderson’s mouth, stilling for a moment before she moved up to seal the deal, to make sure he did not have even a second to squash this side of himself down again.

He was clumsy in the way he kissed, unpracticed but driven to try his best to learn. Anderson was more than eager to teach, pulling his pouty lip in between her teeth while she tugged his helmet up and off. It hit the floor with a loud thunk.

Dredd’s hair was damp between her fingers as she gripped it.

He groaned into her mouth, pulling her hips in harder against his and grinding against her thigh. She shuddered, whining as his thigh returned the favor against her while the waves of his pleasure hit her hard enough that she swore she saw stars.

They were both burning up and  _desperate_  and it nearly felt like she could not breathe.

“Off,” was the only word she could manage as she forced herself to remove both her hands to tug off her gloves. The message got across nevertheless. Dredd’s hands disappeared from her body to do the same. Anderson latched her mouth to his neck as she worked, reveling in the grunt and thrust of his hips in response.

One by one, gloves were followed by elbow pads and shoulder ornaments. There was a screech when Anderson’s eagle hit the floor, and she could only imagine the scratch that had resulted, but her hands had found the zipper to Dredd’s uniform and his head was tipped to the side to give her easier access to the skin behind his ear; she felt like she was about to explode if this went any slower than the break-neck speed they were going.

The thick column of Dredd’s neck was covered in angry red marks by the time he dipped his head down to draw her back into a kiss. Any inhibition that might have remained before was gone as his rough hands helped in pulling Anderson’s suit off her shoulders and arms and down her torso. All the while she pulled her undershirt off over her head and was quick to get her bra. When the suit got caught where her belt still hung clipped around her hips, Anderson took the opportunity to all but tear Dred’s suit down his arms.

Once Anderson’s belt hit the ground followed quickly by Dredd’s, she grasped at the back of his neck, fisting the short hairs there, and pulled him after her away from the wall. He did not need much more leading than that though – once she landed back on the bed he was on top of her, hands skimming and grasping with no plan beyond feeling her, and his mouth was hot and wet against her neck, chapped lips getting revenge for the explosion of marks she had given him.

She arched up, moaning as her vision blurred, from lust or fever or both. Her fingers dragged down Dredd’s back, mapping out each curve of muscle and ridge of scar tissue, using his broad shoulders as an anchor when she rolled her hips up against his, grinding—

With a growl, teeth clamped down where shoulder met neck, nearly cutting in, and it was all that Anderson could do to cling as her body went taut and words spilled from her lips.

“Oh fuck, Joe, shit--”

Dredd released her flesh, his too hot breath ghosting across it as he panted, “Sorry, didn’t mean to.”

“Oh no, no, that’s ok, more than ok, that is a really good instinct to go with,” Anderson insisted, hands scrambling to hook into Dredd’s suit and drag it down over his hips.

He was heavy against her stomach, rubbing against her skin as teeth nipped at collarbone, and she needed him  _now_.

Anderson wiggled under him, caught between wanting to let him pin her down and rolling against his body, and needing to get her suit all the way off and get the main act started. It must have caught Dredd’s attention as he grabbed where the suit was bunched around her hips and pulled down.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Anderson hissed as it got caught on her kneepads, trapping her legs together. She nearly screamed from frustration, but kept it down to a long, high whine as she scrambled to rip one of the kneepads off. “Come on, come on, come  _on, if I die because of a kneepad--_ ”

With a huff, Dredd pulled away to sit up and start tugging one of Anderson’s boots off. The sight of the man’s heaving chest, muscles covered in wounds of varying states of healing, flushed around his collarbones, was nearly enough to distract Anderson completely.

As soon as he had managed to yank the boot off, Anderson tossed the kneepad across the room and struggled to get the one leg out of her suit. Dredd reached for the knee pad on her other leg before she shook her head.

“One’s enough, I just need this leg free to--”

“Right.” Between the two of them, they managed to pull her leg out from the suit, leaving the whole mess dangling from her other.

Anderson hooked her bare leg around Dredd’s hip, pulling him in while grabbing at his shoulders and neck. His fingers dug into her ass, lifting her up while he kissed her deeply, always the quick learner.

When Anderson reached down to touch him and lead him in, however, he grew still.

“It’s ok,” she whispered, still so close that her lips brushed his as she spoke. “I’m clean, you’re shooting blanks, it’s Chief Judge approved, it’s fine.” When he just frowned deeper, Anderson brushed her free hand against his forehead which burned to the touch. She smiled in turn at his concerned thought. “And you don’t have to worry about me. I need this as badly as you do. I  _want_  this.”

“Not about want,” he grumbled, but she felt his mind ease.

And then he was pressing into her and Anderson gasped, head thrown back and hips pushing up.

Dredd’s breath was shaky against her neck and interspersed with grunts as he moved.

Patience was not an option. Dredd was throwing his weight into his thrusts, practically pounding into Anderson as she clung to him, panting and crying out in pleasure. With one arm slung around the man’s shoulders, she slipped her other hand between them, her toes curling as she massaged herself in tight, fast circles.

Her insides felt like they were boiling and coiling tighter, and with each second her muscles grew tenser and her voice louder.

Her partner caught on and shifted, bracing his weight against one arm while he moved the other, batting Anderson’s hand away. His thumb was rough and quick, and his hips kept up the consistent beat, pressing in and filling her, as he worked her, driving her closer--

His mind was filled with newly found pleasure, his chest tight and his heart racing and his own arousal curling tight, ready to snap—

A heady growl of a whine rumbled from Dredd’s chest as his teeth dug into her shoulder.

Anderson screamed as she drowned in the waves of her climax crashing against Dredd’s.

Her chest expanded to bring breath back into her body, her body went lax, and the world around her slowed to its normal pace. The burning in her arteries dissipated and her mind felt clear again. She could still feel the feverish temperature of her body, but it would take time for that to return to normal levels.

Dredd’s panting slowed, his body shifting slightly, battling between allowing himself the afterglow and retreating back into his harsh reality.

Anderson turned her head and made eye contact with him. His features were soft, relaxed; she wanted to reach out and touch the corners of his mouth, to know how they felt when he was not a Judge.

But he was remembering his role as a Judge and she felt uneasiness and apprehension roll off him.

So, she decided to cut him a break.

She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe you won’t let us do that again,” she said in a joking pout.

It was enough to return them both to their usual dynamic and Dredd easily slipped back into himself.

His only response was a grunt and his face curling into his normal grimace as he moved off of her. Anderson snickered, sitting up and then groaning at the dull ache that was starting to bloom low in her abdomen.

“You alright?”

“I asked for it,” she replied as she grabbed a corner of the blanket she was laying on to clean herself up with. “Also, we should tell Control that the Department should probably pay for new sheets for these folks.”

Dredd just shrugged as he picked his belt up from the ground and pulled out his blood scanner. It took only a second before it glowed green and he tossed it over to Anderson. She already knew what the results would be, but she placed it on her skin anyway and watched it light up green. They were both clean.

There were scratches across Dredd’s back, but they were quickly covered up as he pulled his suit up and on again.

The red blotchy marks up and down his neck were still visible though. Anderson grinned smugly as she stretched before reaching forward to slip her bare leg back into her suit.

Anderson was nearly finished zipping up when Dredd said, “Wait.” She looked up, confused, while the Judge reached towards her. His fingers were gentle as they touched where he had bitten her. The first he left alone, but the second he scowled at. “I broke the skin.”

“We both know I’ve had far worse,” she reminded him, refusing to wince when he pressed a bit too hard in his evaluation of the wound. “And, similarly, I did ask for it.”

“Never took you for the masochistic type.” He pulled out his med kit, setting to work disinfecting and sealing the bite without giving Anderson any time to object.

She did not mind in all honesty.

“I don’t know that that’s an accurate portrayal of my preferences. Besides, I don’t think you’ve ever put much thought into anyone’s sexual inclinations.”

“True.”

It only took a moment before she was patched up. Anderson finished zipping her suit and began strapping on all the rest of her gear.

Dredd picked up his helmet, but simply held it for a moment.

“Anderson.”

“Hmm?” she hummed in response as she clipped the eagle ornament to her shoulder.

“Should another treatment option not be available and I’m infected again, I’m calling you in.”

If it had not already been secured, Anderson knew she would have dropped the eagle again, leaving yet more damage.

Dredd just looked at her expectantly.

“Really?”

“I don’t need anyone misunderstanding the situation.”

“Huh. Well, that does make sense. There  _are_  a lot of Judges who would  _really_  like to help you out with that situation,” Anderson agreed. The glower she received only made her grin as she strapped on the other shoulder ornament. “But really, I get it. We’ll keep it among friends. Grud knows I don’t want any of my admirers getting any ideas.”

“Good to hear we agree.”

With that, Dredd put his helmet on and Anderson finished gearing up. The cleanup was already underway outside, bodies piled up for Resyk and the few living perps being hauled off to the pat-wagons.

The two Judges who had abandoned them earlier for a romp in a dark corner were there speaking with the block medic and a handful of people who probably thought themselves important in the block. Dredd headed straight for them while Anderson chose to hang back and make a call to Control. The poor citizens whose bedding they had stained and whose floor had talon marks gouged in it really deserved some compensation.

Citizens scattered when Dredd came face-to-face with the Judges. He did not get a word out before the older one apologized on their behalf. The younger offered to do the paperwork for all four of them.

“Don’t make it a habit,” had been Dredd’s growled response before he turned to leave.

Anderson did not have to be a psychic to know he was heading down to where he had parked his Lawmaster, fully intending to continue his shift as scheduled.

The two Judges wavered, fear waning to leave a buzzing cloud of confusion and anxiety born between the two of them. When the older one built up the nerve to look at the other, smile awkwardly and give him a pat on the shoulder, something warmer bloomed under the chilling dread.

Anderson smirked to herself as she waved at the two, shouting, “Thanks for the paperwork!” before heading to her own Lawmaster.

The department was going to have some serious issues with the sheer number of ‘habits’ their Judges were going to pick up from this Sex Pollen business. Luckily that would not be so much of a problem for her, seeing as she had had the pleasure of getting infected with Dredd. He was hardly about to go for another round without imminent death looming over his head.

Her itching curiosity had been scratched without having to deal with the complications that would come with trying to convince Dredd to break regulations.

Anderson was perfectly satisfied with that.

She leaned against her Lawmaster for a moment, popping a muscle relaxant and fever-reducer before pausing to close her eyes and let her body take a moment to recover. Dredd had sure done a number on her, and her only solace was the fact that she had done a number on him in return.

She resisted the urge to touch the marks left on her, hidden by the collar of her suit.

“Control to Judge Anderson. Have you returned to your shift?”

After a long sigh, she replied, “Ready when you are, Control.”

“Request for a Psi Judge at Van Gogh Block. Suspected Futsie. What is your ETA?”

“Van Gogh? Three minutes. Who called it in?”

“Judge Dredd.”

This time Anderson laughed aloud, shaking her head as she reached out mentally.

_You weren’t kidding when you said you’d be calling me in._

All she received in response was the mental equivalent to an unamused look. They both knew that if she was able to communicate with him telepathically, she had already nabbed the details about the situation at hand. No Sex Pollen, just a Futsie whose actions had no recognizable pattern.

But she did not grab at anything deeper than that. It was key as a psychic that had any hope of getting along with norms that she stuck with need-to-know information. Nothing private.

Besides, the idea of seeing what Dredd thought about what had transpired made her stomach start to twist with something very unpleasant.

Better to just not think about what either of them was feeling. Stick with the agreement.

Sometimes, as futile as she knew it to be, it was easier to follow the Department’s lead and bury her humanity as deep down as she could shove it.


End file.
